


Best of All

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Series, Schmoop, Silly Dean, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a vacation and getting there is half the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of All

**Author's Note:**

> "Doesn't Really Matter" and "Someone to be my Lover" by Janet.

On a three hour drive to Amish country, Dean gives in and allows Sam to use the cassette adapter. However, there are conditions: Dean picks the first song.

At the last stop light for three hours, Dean selects his song. He loosens his grip on the wheel and leans back in his seat, thighs spread, entire body relaxed.

Sam's heart almost stops when he hears the first few seconds of the chosen, honored first song of their drive. 

Wiggling his hips, Dean manages to stay on key.

"Back on the road again, feelin' kinda lonely and, lookin' for the right guy to be mine." His shoulders move back and forth to the beat and his lips from a pout. "Maybe we'll meet at a bar, he'll drive a funky car. Maybe we'll meet at a club, and fall so deeply in love." 

The Impala purrs. She pushes eighty on a road that leaves the city behind for three days. Vacation. 

"He'll tell me I'm the one, and we'll have so much fun." The window is rolled down. Dean hangs his left arm out. His smile is crooked and wide and bright. The blue t-shirt he's wearing billows in the breeze. "I'll be the girl of his dreams, maybe!" 

But it's his eyes.

Always the eyes.

"I gotta get someone to call my lover, yeah baby," Dean serenades, looking over at Sam. 

They're green and clear. 

Honest.

With his window down, Sam joins in. "My, my, looking for a guy guy, I don't want him too shy. But he's gotta have the qualities that I like in a man." Dean points to himself. "Strong, smart, affectionate, he's gotta be all for me!"

There's nothing here but them.

And the next Janet Jackson song.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER," Dean shouts out to the highway, "WHAT YOUR FRIENDS ARE TELLING YOU. IT JUST MATTERS THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. IT ONLY MATTERS THAT YOU LOVE ME TOO."

Sam begs him to stop. 

But he also leans in close.

"And best of all," he sings quietly as he places a hand over Dean's knee, "you love me too."

No one pushes anyone away, the music stays loud, and the road remains theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH IDK where this fluff came from. Enjoy! Short but written on my phone at 3am.
> 
> Also, you'd tell me if the songfic cheesy schmoopy fics were getting repetitive right? I hope they're not too much. Ahhh insecurities. ;-;


End file.
